Photovoltiac cells can be used convert light energy into electrical energy. Much work has been completed previously on photovoltaic cells comprising a material having a poly(thiophene) (PT)/phenyl-C61-butyric acid methyl ester (PCBM) bulk heterojunction (BHJ). The performance of photovoltaic cells comprising these materials is generally dependent on the morphology of the materials and in particular, the interface between the materials.
Organic electronics have been the focus of much research over the past few decades. Compared to traditional metal-based and silicon-based electronics, the cost of organic electronics is much lower, and the fabrication process is largely simplified. Another distinct advantage of the organic-based devices is their ultra-thin and flexible nature. Typical organic electronic devices include organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), thin film transistors (TFTs), and organic photovoltaics (OPVs). Since they are generally composed of one or more organic layers sandwiched between metal or oxide electrodes, the properties of the metal-organic and the organic-organic interfaces are critical to charge transport and to charge carrier dissociation/recombination processes.